


I Feel Dirty

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Something happens to Amelia and Wea has to convince Amelia that it's not her fault.
Relationships: Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 2





	I Feel Dirty

Despair.

That's what she felt.

Sacagawea had offered Amelia the chance to meet her brother a couple weeks back and Amelia agreed--but little did she know that it was cause a whole world of heart-ache.

Wea's brother's name was Cameahwait.

Cameahwait had seemed really nice when Amelia had first met him--but, now, he wasn't the same.

He had tricked her, when he had asked for her help. He had done something almost unspeakable to her.

And now, Amelia couldn't think straight.

She felt faint and took heavy breathes.

_Why me of all people?,_ she asked herself.

She felt weak. She felt alone.

_I feel,_ Amelia began to think.

"Dirty," she gritted her teeth.

Sacagawea, who had been walking by, glanced toward her girlfriend."Did you say something?"

Amelia sighed. "No."

Sacagawea paced over, and sat by Amelia. She looked the pilot in the eyes. "I know you, Am…Something is wrong."

"You really wanna know?" Amelia eyed Sacagawea.

Wea nodded. "Yes." She held Amelia's hands.

Amelia gulped, beginning with, "It's Cameahwait...he...he…" she paused. "...did something to me...and it...made...me feel...d-dirty." The pilot was stuttering by the end. "He-" Amelia began, but was cut off by her girlfriend.

Sacagawea stroked Amelia's hair. "You don't have to continue. I think I have a good idea what happened."

"I-it's m-my f-fault," Amelia sobbed.

Sacagawea placed her hands on Amelia's shoulders. "Look at me."

Amelia glanced back up.

"None of this is your fault," Sacagawea told her girlfriend before pulling her into a hug.

Moments passed before Sacagawea pulled away, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked her girlfriend, still with tears in her eyes.

Sacagawea cracked her knuckles. "I'm gonna teach my bastard brother a lesson."

Amelia grabbed one of Sacagawea's wrists. "When you're done can we watch a movie?"

Sacagawea smiled. "Yeah. We can."


End file.
